Dear You
by fuelledbystarbucks
Summary: Dear You. Sometimes expressing your feelings in a letter is easier then saying them out loud. All UNRELATED. -Love Me
1. Dear Shane

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Dear Shane  
Shane/Tess**

**--  
**

Dear Shane,

You haven't heard from me, I know that, and I'm sorry. But communication works both ways and I didn't hear from you either. So I guess we're even.

But even if I wasn't talking to you, it doesn't mean I wasn't thinking about you. Because, the truth is, I think about you way to much.

Every hour, every minute, every second of my day is consumed with thoughts of you and what we could have been. I'm going crazy to the point where I'm not even conscious of the world around me.

But the thing is I don't even know why I think about you so much, why I miss you so much.

Because you're a bastard. Looking back now, I realize that you are a complete bastard.

Because of you I lost two friendships, both I may never get back.

Because of you I cried for four straight hours in public, to the point where my eyes could not produce anymore tears. I had run out. I was empty.

And then there's the confusing part. I don't know if I should hate you, or if I should miss you.

Well, actually, I know I should hate you. But I don't, not even the littlest bit. Because the truth is, I could never hate you. Not in a million years.

So I wait for the day when we will see each other again, pretending to everyone I don't care, wondering to myself if things will be different.

Knowing they will be.

Because we're just two teenagers, from two different worlds, who crossed paths in such an unexpected way.

And I just wanted to let you know that, out of all the guys I know, you're the only guy in my life I could actually see myself falling in love with.

And it hurts so bad, because we could never fall in love.

The New Jersey bastard and the California Princess.

It just doesn't make sense.

But even through all this, when they ask me what my favourite part was, I'd say you.

Every single time

Every _fucking_ time, I'd say you.

So thanks a lot, thank you for making me feel this way.

Love Tess.


	2. Dear Tess

**Dear Tess****  
Tess/Caitlyn  
--**

Dear Tess,

I thought writing to you would be the easiest way to do this. So please forgive me for not talking to you personally, but I just don't have the courage.

I don't think you know just how much you saved me? I don't know how or why, but you did. All those years ago, back at camp, when you became my friend my life was instantly changed it was better. You saved me.

Remember _Costume Jam_? We went as Superheroes, you in your Superman t-shirt, me in my Batman one. You borrowed a pair of my bright leggings, and I borrowed a pair of your many Ugg boots. We contemplated stealing Jason's boxers to wear over the leggings, but decided against it at the last minute, we looked hot enough already.

We were truly best friends that night.

Remember how we came back to camp the next year and they had split us up? I stayed up until 3 in the morning every day that summer, texting you.

The Shane 'the bastard' Grey broke your heart. I kicked his ass, do you remember? I just wish I had had my camera with me to capture his face. We spent the rest of that summer stealing from his stash of _Red Bull_. He didn't suspect us at all, and blamed Nate.

We had silly nicknames, endless hugs and stupid inside jokes.

And do you remember when I was the worst friend in the world? When I deserted you when you needed me most?

I tried to convince myself that I hated you, that I didn't need you. I had Peggy and Lola and Ella.

But I didn't really. After all they were your friends first.

Happy Caitlyn disappeared, over time. I started crying and I felt my friends slipping away. I felt lonely.

I wanted to blame you; I really wanted to blame you. But I couldn't.

To be completely honest with you, I miss you. Sometimes when I need someone to talk to I think of you, you were the only one who I really trusted, you knew all of my secrets.

I'm sorry.

Sometimes I just wish we could get over this domestic already.

Love Caitlyn

* * *

_This one's really personal _


End file.
